


Ocean At Night

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Finnick goes for a walk towards the beach.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 5





	Ocean At Night

_The street is dark except for one flickering streetlight. Hot summer air coats my bare back and chest, really leaving no protection from mosquitos or gnats. A seagull cries against the soft crashing of the waves. Late persistent fisherman--looks to be some of my father's friends--hall their sailboats in after gathering tomorrow's breakfast. It's 10:00 PM._

_A wooden door drifts quietly open and I pause. My breaths are deep, the sea air crisp and salty, and I wait for my best friend Annie Cresta to catch up. The driftwood planks of the path creak as she hurries to me, a breeze ever so slightly lifting the hem of the bright design on her dress. Her light brown curls fall around her shoulders. I sigh contentedly as she slips her warm fingers through my much more worn ones..._

I wish things were still like that. 


End file.
